


Look Alike

by luke_is_a_kirby



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Doppelganger, Eventual Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Family Secrets, How Do I Tag, I need help, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Paparazzi, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Threats, look alike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings has a look alike, a doppelgänger, who was bombarded by a large group of paparazzi. They claim to be looking for Luke, but as Alex, Luke's look alike, and Alyssa, Alex's best friend look more into what these paps were up to, they discover that this specific group of paparazzi are not what they seem. And they are after something and are willing to do anything and everything it takes to get what they want because that's what the paparazzi do.</p><p>~~<br/>Originally posted on Wattpad, but stories don't really get seen there, so I thought why not try Ao3, I've gotten better at tagging though, or so I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, this was first posted on this site then taken down because I didn't know how to tag, then uploaded to Wattpad, yet it isn't doing so well in views. And so I thought, why not bring it back to this site, I mean, I did get somewhat better at tagging, I hope. Also, this is unBetaed.

The plot is mine, but the real characters are not, the following actions in the story based on 5 Seconds of Summer aren't relevant to them in real life and are only for fun in the purpose of this book.  
~~

Alex's P.O.V

I stood up from my seat in the booth and step outside for so fresh air as Alyssa left to let her parents know she was leaving. One of the perks being her best friend was her parents owned this small diner and it was a pretty popular hangout with the people from our school.

I walked around watching the sun set, we were going to my house for a very overdue sleepover. With finals comes with stress and we both weren't good at handling stress and had chosen to avoid each other. Stress made me grouchy and rude while it made Lyssa unpleasant to converse with and she was always hungry. I felt my phone go off and pulled it from my back pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh sweetheart, are you and Lyssa still having a sleepover?"

"Yeah, mom," I replied.

"Well your father and I are going out so I left some money on the counter for you when you get back to order food okay?"

I felt eyes boring into me and a camera flash, I hated feeling paranoid. I just hoped Lyssa came out soon, I wanted to get out of here. But nevertheless I finished the call with my mom.

"Okay mom, love you. Bye."

"Love you too, and bye sweetheart."

I hung up, feeling more paranoid than ever and moved to enter the diner again, but I was off by a man. He was holding a camera tightly to his chest and was staring at me intensely. I shivered and tried to back away, but had hit something. I spun before realizing I was trapped, more people had appeared and were all circling me, and I had absolutely no clue why they had circled me and why no one saw.

One of them stepped forward, "Luke Hemmings?"

My eyes widened, it was the paparazzi, they had come after me a few times, thinking I was Luke.

They took my silence as an answer and kept the camera going off, I let out a whimper, trying to push then back.

I was breathing hard and soon couldn't breath at all, I had a bad case of claustrophobia and got many panic attacks because of them. I was now shaking, my pleas asking them to back up, but I was either unheard or ignored. They kept asking questions that weren't even relevant to me, nor Luke, and kept taking pictures. Black spots began to appear in my vision as more cameras flashed and questions and insults were thrown.

The last I heard was Lyssa's voice yelling at them to back away, before I fell to the floor.

Lyssa's P.O.V

I kept yelling and pushing them to move, but to no avail and was now screaming for someone to call the police. The paparazzi didn't let up though and more just kept coming when I heard one scream, "OMG ITS LUKE HEMMINGS!"

This unfortunately attracted fans as I stood there still trying to get through to save my best friend. Alex's panic attack normally don't end well, the last one he had, had landed him in the hospital.

I was suddenly pushed and more fans came forward, wanting to see him, the only downside was it wasn't Luke Hemmings.

I pushed them back before screaming it wasn't Luke Hemmings, they just glared at me as if I was keeping them from him.

"Liar, she jut wants a picture with him first!" I shook my he'd trying to get them to listen, but all I got in response were harsh shoves as I was in their path to the mob of paparazzi.

From afar, I heard sirens and turned to see if the paparazzi heard too, but they were still crowded up on Alex. A couple officers stepped out and had pushed the fans back as they tried to get through to the paparazzi. I grabbed one by the arm, "Please, they're mobbing the wrong person. That's my best friend Alex, and he looks a lot like Luke Hemmings, but he isn't and is probably having a really bad panic attack right now!"

The officer nodded before calling into his radio. He told me to wait by the ambulance that was standing by.

I slowly walked there, turning back every once in awhile to see if they were trying to get to Alex. They were pushing through and slamming cameras down with their guns pointed, telling them to stand down. I watched as some had resisted and instead pulled out their own guns. I was suddenly pulled closer to the ambulance, as if they were worried I was going to get hit when all I wanted to do was run towards the crowd to get to my best friend. I stood on my tippy toes, trying my best to see Alex, but I couldn't find him through the group of police officers and paparazzi. I jumped, hearing a gun shot and looked around frantically to see who had fallen.

It was a man with a camera, one of the paparazzi. I may hate them for always mobbing my best friend, but no one deserved to die. I was too focused on the fight that had broken out to notice they had pulled Alex out and were bringing him to the ambulance until he was right beside me.   
I gasped at his appearance, he was ghostly pale and there were visible bruises scattered throughout his body. I held onto his hand, praying that he would be okay. The paramedics were hooking him up to some medication before one had panicked and I turned to see the heart monitor slowing rapidly. I started sobbing, I couldn't lose him, especially not to the paparazzi. They pushed his gurney into the back and I pushed to get on with him before someone pushed me back.

"No please, he's my best friend! I can't lose him!" I cried out.

"I'm sorry mam but it's family only."

"His parents are out of town today, please!" My body shook with my cries, he nodded, letting me step on before they hit the brakes. All I did was sob the whole way, watching as the paramedics tried their best to keep his heart rate going. 

By the time we reached the hospital, the paramedics were as panicked as ever and rushed Alex into the emergency room. I planted myself in one of the chairs, my body slumping with exhaustion and worry. Tears kept falling as I had cried myself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the next couple chapters, you can find me on Wattpad @uponxfallingxstars. I'm looking for a Beta too, so leave a comment down below, PM me on Wattpad, or Dm me on Twitter @infinitelyxtori , if you want to Beta. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave some feedback and I may update quicker, as I already have about 10ish chapters already written.
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
